This invention relates generally to a dump apparatus and, more particularly, to a rotatable dump apparatus for safely pouring toxic and/or radioactive powdered materials.
In the handling of toxic materials, such as radioactive materials, for example, strict accountability is required to preclude loss and/or misplacement of such materials and to prevent inadvertent human contact therewith. It is especially difficult to maintain proper accountability and prevent the spread of contaminants when handling bulk powdered materials. In a typical nuclear fuel fabricating facility, special nuclear powdered materials, such as uranium or plutonium oxides, must be poured from shipping containers or canisters into a hopper or the like of a fuel fabricating system. It is virtually impossible to prevent the escape of at least minute particulates of the radioactive powder during the pouring operation, thereby creating a hazardous and toxic environment.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to obviate the above noted shortcomings by providing a dump apparatus for pouring or emptying hazardous or precious powdered materials from containers in a manner avoiding loss of such powdered materials.
It is another object of this invention to provide the foregoing dump apparatus with means for preventing the escape of any particulates while emptying the contents of a canister containing powdered material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the foregoing dump apparatus with closure means automatically operable upon dumping to control the passage of material therethrough.
These and other objects, advantages, and characterizing features of the present invention, will become clearly apparent from the ensuing detailed description of an illustrative embodiment thereof, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals denote like parts throughout the various views.